Love Story
by indukh
Summary: Kisah cinta antara ketua osis dan si nakal /-dan Naruto hanya mau diajarkan olehmu Hinata/sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hime/'jangan lagi' (mungkin T semi M?) (NaruHina) (LagiLiburan #LariDIkejarReader)
1. Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang siswi berlari dengan cepat dikoridor sekolah

Brakk

"Hinata-sama!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil gadis yang sedang duduk dimeja bertuliskan 'Ketua OSIS' itu mengangkat wajahnya

"Ada apa,Matsuri?" Tanya Hinata dengan tenang setelah melihat Matsuri datang dengan langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetok terlebih dahulu 'Tidak biasanya gadis ini seperti ini'

"Itu,Naruto berkelahi lagi dengan anak sekolah lain" jawab Matsuri dengan nada khawatir

Mendengar bahwa ternyata Narutolah yang membuat masalah wajah tenang Hinata berubah menjadi bosan

'Dia lagi'

Love story

Naruto by Masashi-sensei

Cerita by saya tapi pinjam karakter :p

Warning : Typo,author baru,OOC,dan banyak lagi

"Haaa,melelahkan sekali"

Setelah kembali dari mengurus masalah naruto dan masalah osis lainnya Hinata langsung kekelas pada waktu istirahat (disini osis enggak masalah biar enggak masuk kelas yang penting nilai para anggota osis masih bagus enggak nurun)

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau urus kali ini Hinata?" Tanya Sakura,teman sebangku Hinata

"Membantu mengurus persiapan ujian semester yang akan datang,perencanaan festival sekolah,biaya klub tanaman untuk membuat sebuah rekor muri dan masalah Naruto" jawab Hinata dengan wajah seperti baru saja memandikan 20 ekor kucing

'Ternyata Naruto buat masalah lagi' pikir Sakura setelah mendengar bahwa ada nama Naruto diakhir

Semua orang tau bahwa Naruto adalah anak paling nakal ,bolos,melawan guru, dan banyak lagi itulah hal-hal yang dilakukan Naruto selama tidak dikeluarkan? Karna Naruto adalah anak dari kepala sekolah

Banyak orang bingung dengan Naruto,biasanya anak menjadi nakal karena adanya masalah keluarga tapi Naruto tidak,keluarganya baik-baik saja mereka tidak bercerai,mereka tidak ada selingkuhan,mereka masih lengkap,harmonis,tidak ada yang namanya istri kedua ataupun sebaliknya,bahkan Naruto selalu memdapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya baik saat dia sedang membutuhkannya ataupun kenapa Naruto menjadi nakal?

Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau

Keesokan Harinya

Seperti biasa,sesampainya Hinata kesekolah dia langsung pergi keruang osis dia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua masalah osis dimejanya dan langsung kekelas untuk belajar karena beberapa hari lagi akan segera dilaksanakan ujian tidak mau nilainya turun hanya karena dia ketua osis TIDAK MAU

Klekk

"Hinata-san"

Baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya dia langsung dikejutkan dengan adanya kakashi-sensei dan Naruto didalamnya 'Perasaanku tidak baik' pikir Hinata setelah melihat wajah Naruto

"Selamat pagi Hinata" ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya

"Pagi juga sensei,sensei lagi perlu apa?kenapa datang kesini pas pagi-pagi begini sensei?" Tanya Hinata to the point

"Begini kau taukan Hinata bahwa sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian semseter jadi aku ingin kau mengajari Naruto untuk ujian kali ini"

"Tapi sensei kenapa harus aku?" Protes Hinata sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang terus diam lalu kewajah kakashi

"Karena yang lain tidak mau dan langsung menyerah duluan dan juga Naruto hanya mau diajarkan olehmu Hinata"

Haaa?!

Dan disinilah dia,di perpustakaa bersama Naruto

"Jadi,kau mengertikan uzumaki-san?" Tanya Hinata setelah menjelaskan secara singkat materi yang akan muncul

"Iya aku mengerti" ucap asal Naruto karena melamun sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata

"Haaa,uzumaki-san jika kau ingin aku megajarimu kau harus memperhatikan,mengerti?" Sambil menatapa Naruto dengan serius

Melihat tatapan Hinata yang berubah Naruto langsung duduk dengan siap dan berkata

"Pertama,panggil aku Na-ru-to-kun bukan uzumaki-san

"Kedua,jangan berlagak seperti kita orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal karena hubungan kita tidak seperti itu

"Ketiga dan terakhir,aku bilang bahwa ku sudah mengerti Hi-na-ta-chan" ucap Naruto lalu menjilat telinga kiri Hinata

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata kaget atas perlakuan Naruto sambil memegang telinga kirinya yang baru saja dijilat Naruto

"Sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hime" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang memerah karena ucapan Naruro

'Jangan lagi'

Tbc

Author Note:haihai jumpa lagi dengan cerita baru (padahal masih ada hutang cerita yang lain hahaha #plak) baru bisa nulis karena baru selesai UN dan MOS untuk SMA (yeah udah jadi anak SMA \^^/ ) udah jangan terlalu panjang nulisnya nnti lama yang terakhir review ya ^^ mau dengar kritik,saran,dan pendapat kalian daa ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Ctt.(" ") = ucapan Naruto

(' ') = ucapan Hinata dalam hati

"Apa!"

"Ush,diamlah nanti semuanya akan tau" ucap Hinata sambil menutup mulut Sakura

"Baiklah baiklah tapi kau tidak berbohongkan,Hinata?"

"You think,coba lihat wajahku apa wajahku mirip muka orang berbohong apa?" Jawab Hinata sambil menatap Sakura serius

Melihat wajah Hinata yang serius Sakura langsung tahu bahwa Hinata sedang tidak berbohong tapi kenapa Naruto melakukan dan mengatakan hal seperti itu?terlebih lagi pada Hinata?! Tapi...

"Hinata,aku yakin kau tidak berbohong tapi ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku dan yang pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto,benarkan?"

Mendengar dan melihat wajah Sakura yang serius Hinata langsung tahu bahwa dia harus menceritakan yang terjadi

Pada saat itu adalah tahun kedua Hinata dijunior high school dan saat acara ulang tahun Hinata yang ke 13 sesuatu terjadi..

.

Flashback

"Hinata selamat ulang tahun!" Teriak teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang datang ke acara ulang tahunnya tak terkuacali cowok yang sudah dia sukai dari kelas 7 dan itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto tapi , jika ditanya apakah Hinata suka untuk jadian dengan Naruto dia pasti akan menjawab tidak ataupun mengharapkan Naruto untuk menembaknya dia tidak mau dia hanya ingin dia dan Naruto hanya berteman saja tidak lebih . Aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya

"Hai Hinata selamat ulang tahunnya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tapi senyumannya bukan senyuman karena senang tapi senyumannya lebih seperti Naruto akan menghilang dari Hadapan Hinata

"Iya terima kasih Naruto"

"Hm"

.

Skip

.

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya dimana Teman-teman mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Hinata pada Hari ini" ucap sang pembawa acara tersenyum sambil menatap teman-teman Hinata dan dibalas dengan senyum

"Baiklah kau duluan ya" ucap pembawa acara sambil memberikan microfon kepada anak paling ujung

"Baiklah,selamat ulang tahun Hinata"

"Selmat ulang tahun Hinata"

"Selamat ulang tahu Hinata"

Semua seperti itu sampai pada gilirannya Naruto

"Hinata sebenarnya besok aku akan pindah dan sebelum aku pindah aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya...

Mendengar perkataan Naruto Hinata langsung terdiam walaupun dalam hati dia ingin Naruto berhenti karna dia tidak ingin mendengarnya

"Aku..."

'Jangan'

"Sebenarnya.."

'Tolong hentikan Naruto'

"Menyukaimu Hinata,maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Skakmat

Tiba-tiba Hinata langsung melarikan diri dari acara ulang tahunnya , dia tidak tahu akan kemana karna yang penting sekarang adalah dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari acara ulang tahunnya hari ini

Sedangkan Naruto?

Ia pergi mengikuti Hinata tapi malah jatuh tepat diatas kue ulang tahun Hinata dan terdiam sambil melihat Hinata lari darinya

"Hinata aku minta maaf" tapi kata-kata tak pernah didengar Hinata

Flashback End

.

"Jadi begitu,tapi aku rasa kau ada salahnya juga Hinata"

"Hah!?,dia yang salah dia yang telah menghancurkan acara ulang tahunku dan langsung pindah , apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku harus mengandung malu sendirian atas yang dia katakan pada hari itu" pekik Hinata mulai marah

"Baiklah baiklah tapi ada yang lebih penting dari persaan Naruto"

"Apa?"

"Hinata,apa kau masih menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah serius

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Hinata dengan kepala menunduk

.

.

.

Brakk

Tiba-tiba pintu ketua osis terbuka langsung mengagetkan sang ketua osis tapi yang membukanya yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto

"Kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap bosan Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin diajarkan olehmu bukan orang lain-"

Benar Hinata sudah mengganti orang yang akan mengajari Naruto

"Dan aku tidak mau belajar disekolah jadi sebentar jam 5 aku akan pergi kerumahmu mengerti,Hime?" Jelas Naruto sambil mencium pipi Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah mematung dengan muka memerah

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOO!"

sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringar dibalik pintu ketua osis bagian luar dan pergi dengan sebuah senyum terpampang di wajahnya

.

.

"Sore permisi"

"Siapa? Eh Naruto" ibu Hinata langsung kaget ketika melihat bahwa orang yang datang sore-sore begini adalah Naruto

"Naruto apa kabar?sudah lama kau tidak datang , mari masuk dulu kita ngomong didalam"

"Thankyou bibi"

.

.

"Kau pasti sedang mencari Hinata yakan Naruto?" Tanya Ibu Hinata setelah duduk ditempat duduk

"Iya bi,aku datang untuk belajar bersama Hinata kan sebentar lagi ada ujian semester"

"Yaya kau benar,kalau begitu tunggu sebentar bibi panggilkan Hinata dulu"

"Baik bi"

Sudah lama Naruto tidak datang kerumah ini,ternyata tidak banyak yang berubah yang berubah hanyalah lebih banyak foto yang ditaruh di dinding seperti bagaimana Hinata saat SMP dll

.

.

.

Tbc

Author Note : oke sampai situ dulu ya author udah lelah buat chapter ini mau tidur #plak

Maaf lama update Author lagi sibuk biasa anak baru SMA jadi banyak tugas xD

Ya udah bye #laridikejarreader

.

.

P.s Review udah dibaca tapi belum bisa dibalas TAPI DOMO ARIGATO READER-SAN #MulaiNangis


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Naruto kau tunggu disini dulu ya, tante panggil Hinata dulu" Ucap Ibu Hinata sambil tersenyum

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia duduk manis di ruang tamu rumah Hinata sambil melihat foto-foto yang dipajang

"Naruto,kau langsung ke kamar Hinata saja karna sepertinya dia juga sedang belajar sekaligus berikan dia kejutan ya,Naruto" Ucap Ibu Hinata sesampainya di ruang tamu sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah *SEJAKKAPANIBUHINATAJADIKAYAKGINI- -"

"Memangnya boleh ya tante?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Tentu saja,sudah pergi sana kejutkan dia" Dukung Ibu Hinata sambil mendorong Naruto ke depan tangga

"Hm,Arigatou Kaa-san" Ucap Neruto dan langsung berlari ke kamar Hinata

'aah,senangnya jika nanti Naruto menjadi menantuku, semoga saja mereka cepat jadian' ungkap ibu Hinata dalam hati dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya ooh mungkin tambahan 1 CALON anggota keluarga baru

Lihat Naruto kau sudah dapat restu dari Ibu mertua xD

.

.

'Aku harus pelan-pelan agar bisa mengangetkannya' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil membuka pelan-pelan pintu kamar Hinata

Betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak terduga saat membuka kamar saja Hinata baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya membalut tubuh polosnya dengan sebuah handuk dan membiarkan rambutnya yang basah terurai membasahi handuk dan lantai tempat dia berjalan

Brukk

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh ke dalam kamar Hinata denngan tidak elitnya membuat Hinata kaget bukan main

"ha..hai Hinata,kau mempunyai tubuh yang bagus"ucap Naruto sambil mencoba terseyum

"He..HENTAAAIIIIIIII!"

.

Tik...tik...tik

Hanya terdengar suara jam yang berdetik karena heningnya suasana di kamar Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk berhadapan diantara sebuah meja kecil yang berada diantara mereka yang diatasnya terdapat buku-buku milik Hinata,tidak ada yang berani membuka suara karena kejadian yang cukup mesum menurut Hinata dan sebuah mimpi di siang bolong bagi Naurto XD

"Ja...jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari Naruto?" Akhirnya Hinata berani mendobrak pintu keheningan di antara mereka walaupun dengan muka yang mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus xD

"ah iya,aku kemari karna ingin bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang nantinya akan melahirkan anak-anaku serta menemaniku selama sisa hidupku" ucap Naruto spontan serta senyum yang setia menemani wajahnya

Mendengar ucapan Naruto,wajah Hinata sudah memerah sempurna seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke serta sudah keluar asap dari kedua telinga maupun atas kepala Hinata "Ba..ba...bakaa!"

.

.

"A..akan aku tanya sekali lagi,Mau apa kau kemari Naruto?" Tanya Hinata saat merasa dirinya suah mulai normal, walaupun masih ada kegagapannya

"Baiklah,aku kemari karna ingin belajar karena sebentar lagi kita ulangan kan-

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata

"Dan ditambah aku ingin berduaan dengan dirimu Hinata" lanjut Naruto dan dihadiahi sebuah bantal yang melayang tepat di kepala Naruto

"kita disini sedang serius Naruto"

"Baiklah-baiklah Hime"

Tanpa Mereka ketahui seseorang sedang megamati mereka dibalik pintu kamar Hinata sambil menahan tawanya 'Haah,sepertinya aku harus bersabar untuk mereka berdua jadian tapi yang pasti aku akan mendapatkan anggota keluarga yang baru nantinya hihihi' ungkapnya dalam hati sambil turun kebawah takut masakan yang dia buaut hangus tau sendiri kan siapa dia hihihi :P

TBC

Omake:

"Naruto,apa kau merasa ada yang mengawasi kita dari tadi?"

"Neh,mungkin hanya malaikat cinta yang sedang menulis kisah kita berdua saat kita menikah nanti Hinata hahaha"

"be..ber...berhentilah bercanda Naruto dan cepat selesaikan soalnya supaya kau bisa pulang Naruto"

"Baik baik Hime"

Author Note:

HAI Ketemu lagi,Maaf ya lama Update banyak tugas soalnya xP . oh ya bentar lagi Naruto ultah kan? Klo gitu HAPPY B-DAY NARUTO *WALAUTERLALUCEPATSIHBILANGNYAHAHAHAHA

Makasih buat yang review,favorit,ama follow cerita ini,maaf saya tidak pernah balas review tapi ingatlah bahwa saya selalu membaca dan membuat review para reader menjadi semangat dan membuat cerita sya ini lebih baik TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. Jujur, saya enggak pernah nyangka bakalan ada yg review apalagi yg favorit ama follow cerita dengan ide kesasar saya ini walau kadang saya rasa cerita saya ini udah pasaran tapi Makasih banyak T T

Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya Daaaa #LARIDIKEJARREADER


End file.
